Fate
by Airline
Summary: Brittany x Santana. Le ruban rouge noué autour du poignet de Santana avait toujours été là.


**Fate**

Note de l'auteur : Brittany x Santana. Enjoy ! Laissez-moi une petite review, critiques formelles bienvenues.. Voir Note de bas de Page.

Disclaimer : Glee ne m'appartient pas (Captain Obvious à votre service).

Le ruban rouge noué autour du poignet de Santana avait toujours été là. Elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler d'une seule fois où elle avait baissé le regard jusqu'à sa main droite pour ne pas le voir, ce fin ruban rouge finissant en un petit nœud que Santana n'avait jamais eu envie de défaire. Elle n'en avait jamais vu la fin parce qu'elle n'avait jamais trouvé où il menait. Le plus loin qu'elle soit allée avant d'abandonner fut lorsqu'elle avait six ans elle parcouru alors toute seule l'intégralité du chemin jusqu'au supermarché aux limites de la ville, dépassant le lycée et il semblait juste continuer, disparaissant finalement au loin. Santana s'était toujours demandé jusqu'où il allait, et ce à quoi, si c'était le cas, s'attachait-il.

Personne ne le voyait, et pour cette raison, Santana n'en avait jamais parlé à personne. Les autres passaient complètement à travers, mais le ruban se coinçait dans les portes et se prenait toujours dans le portemanteau de l'entrée. Il ne semblait pas avoir de longueur fixe, non plus, car Santana se rappelait distinctement que quand elle était petite, elle croyait que c'était une de ces laisses rétractables pour chiens comme sa tante avait, et elle imaginait toujours se faire tirer d'un coup sec si jamais elle atteignait la fin du ruban ou si quelqu'un, comme Quinn, tirait dessus.

Le ruban était toujours là, noué autour de son poignet et menant quelque part. A chaque pas dans la direction inverse de celle où il semblait mener, Santana s'interrogeait sur la nature exacte de ce dont elle s'éloignait. Ce ne fut que plusieurs années plus tard, lors de l'été avant son entrée au lycée, que Santana sentit vraiment le ruban_ faire_ quelque chose.

* * *

><p>Pendant une séance de pelotage plutôt intense avec Puck, Santana sentit un doux mais insistant tiraillement du ruban. Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté, fronçant les sourcils, mais ne vit rien d'autre que la chambre de Puck et, bien sûr, le ruban jusqu'à la porte. Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elle et Puck ici, et Santana était convaincue d'être la seule à pouvoir toucher le ruban elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qui pouvait tirer sur le ruban.<p>

« C'est vraiment fun quand tu rêvasses ! », dit Puck, sarcastique, avant de se poser sur ses coudes pour reposer son poids sur Santana, et elle plissa des yeux tout en le regardant d'un air hautain, puis poussa sur ses épaules.

« Bouge-toi » ordonna-t-elle, acide, en tentant de s'assoir, et Puck poussa un soupir avant de rouler sur le côté et de se mettre sur le dos.

« Tu pars vraiment maintenant ? » demanda-t-il, incrédule, alors que Santana passait sa main dans ses cheveux avant de se pencher sur le côté du lit pour récupérer ses chaussures. « Sérieusement ? Tu vas pas me laisser comme ça ? »

« Lâche-moi » répondit Santana d'un ton cassant avant de se lever. Le tiraillement était toujours là, plus doux maintenant, alors elle se tourna vers la porte, ignorant que Puck plongeait la main sous son lit et en retirait un de ses magazines Playboy. « Faut que j'y aille »

« Tu crains, Lopez ! » lui lança Puck, et Santana s'assura de claquer la porte le plus fort possible en sortant.

Elle rentra seule à pied parce qu'elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire puisque Quinn était à son étude biblique de la semaine, mais le tiraillement ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle fut installée sur le canapé en jogging à regarder la télévision. Pendant la publicité, elle eut la brillante idée d'enrouler le ruban autour de son index et de tirer, curieuse. Elle essaya deux fois et rien ne se passa, avant d'abandonner.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, fixant le ruban d'un regard noir.

Sans surprise, elle n'obtint pas de réponse.

Elle se fit pardonner auprès de Puck plus tard, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Santana commençait à en avoir marre de lui et son égoïsme, et le ruban se tendait dès qu'ils reprenaient leurs activités. Au bout d'un moment, elle se mit à ne plus répondre aux appels de Puck, et au début de l'année scolaire, Santana découvrit ce à quoi le ruban la reliait.

* * *

><p>Santana se tenait adossée à son casier, et regardait les élèves passer dans le hall, tout en prenant soin d'adopter une attitude arrogante et ennuyée, alors qu'elle attendait Quinn. Quinn eut besoin d'au moins cinq minutes pour trouver son casier, et lorsque Santana la vit arriver au bout du couloir, la foule s'écartant devant elle dans son uniforme de Cheerio, elle sentit ses jambes faiblir car, marchant aux côtés de Quinn, il y avait une fille avec la fin du ruban de Santana noué autour de son poignet.<p>

« Lopez », salua Quinn d'un air autoritaire, et Santana releva le menton, croisant les bras. Elle sentit la tension sur son poignet alors que le ruban s'allongea, mais l'autre fille leva la main pour balayer une mèche de ses cheveux hors de ses yeux au même moment, si bien que Santana ne put dire si elle savait ou pas.

« Fabray. Qui c'est ? »

« Je m'appelle Brittany. », dit la fille avec un sourire éclatant en regardant Quinn, et Santana ne put qu'imaginer Brittany lui sourire à elle comme ça. Quinn fronça les sourcils et passa son bras dans celui de Brittany alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers leurs premières heures de cours respectives, Quinn marchant entre elles deux. Aucune d'elles ne dit un mot du ruban qui était coincé dans le trieur que Quinn portait dans ses bras.

« Chez moi ce soir ? », demanda Quinn, regardant Santana durement. « Tu ne peux pas continuer à éviter les Croisades du Christ, tu sais. »

« Je peux essayer », rétorqua Santana avec un petit sourire narquois, faisant rire Brittany, avant que Quinn ne lui donne un sec coup de coude qui la fit taire.

« Six heures. Sois pas en retard. », Dit Quinn avant de s'arrêter au milieu du couloir. Le ruban glissa le long de son trieur alors que Santana et Brittany continuèrent à marcher, et Quinn ouvrit un porte à leur gauche et entra dans la salle, les laissant toutes deux pour trouver leur propre chemin jusqu'en cours.

Cela convenait parfaitement à Santana, et elle et Brittany s'assirent côte à côte au fond de la salle du premier cours qu'elles avaient en commun, le ruban rouge pendant entre elles.

* * *

><p>Santana ignorait si Brittany savait si le ruban était là ou pas. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu avant et Brittany n'avait jamais rien dit à ce sujet, alors Santana en conclut qu'elle ignorait son existence.<p>

Ce n'était pas si mal. Santana avait l'impression de mieux s'entendre avec Brittany qu'avec Quinn, ce qui voulait tout de même dire quelque chose en considérant qu'elle avait fréquenté les mêmes écoles que Quinn depuis qu'elles étaient enfants et avaient été meilleures amies pendant la majorité de cette période. Brittany l'invita chez elle un jour après leur entrainement de cheerleading pour réviser, et elles firent tout sauf travailler. Après ça, trainer chez l'une ou l'autre fit partie de leur emploi du temps au même titre qu'aller au lycée ou à l'entrainement.

Un vendredi après-midi, alors qu'elles perfectionnaient dans le jardin de Brittany un saut qu'elle n'arrivait pas à effectuer, elles ne virent pas le temps passer et Santana fut invitée à diner. Alors que Santana, Brittany, ses parents et sa petite sœur s'installaient à table, Santana remarqua pour la première fois qu'il y avait un ruban rouge entre les parents de Brittany une extrémité nouée autour du poignet de sa mère et l'autre autour de celui de son père.

Santana cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et se les frotta même discrètement, prétextant qu'une poussière y était tombée, mais il était toujours là.

Elles étaient assises dans les tribunes ensemble, à un match de football, en train de regarder leurs ainées Cheerleaders danser, lorsque Santana vit un autre ruban. Elles étaient toutes les deux sous une couverture, pressées l'une contre l'autre et leurs bras entrelacés, pour combattre le froid, quand Santana réalisa que deux personnes devant elle avaient un ruban rouge les liant ensemble. Santana ne put dire s'ils étaient un couple ou non jusqu'au moment où le garçon se pencha vers la fille et lui murmura à l'oreille, et l'expression de son visage lorsqu'elle rit fut suffisante à Santana pour déduire qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Quand le match fut enfin fini, elles se levèrent, et Santana offrit sa main à une Brittany endormie alors qu'elles se dirigeaient avec le reste de la foule vers le bas des gradins. Brittany sourit d'un air fatigué et la prit, leurs doigts moites et raides à cause du froid. Elles descendirent jusqu'au terrain avant que Brittany ne lâche sa main, mais seulement pour essuyer la palme de la sienne contre son jean avant de reprendre la main de Santana, entrelaçant leurs doigts, et c'est à ce moment que Santana sut ce que le ruban rouge voulait dire.

* * *

><p>« Tu le vois, n'est-ce-pas ? », dit Brittany, en se laissant tomber sur le lit de Santana à côté d'elle, mais Santana savait que ce n'était pas une vraie question. Elle acquiesça et, faisant face à Brittany, passa ses doigts dans le ruban. Brittany fit la même chose, et se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que leurs genoux se touchent et que l'espace entre leurs corps soit presque inexistant.<p>

« Attends. Tu le vois, toi aussi ? »

Brittany sourit, et Santana ferma les yeux alors que l'autre fille se rapprochait. Leurs nez se touchèrent, et Brittany s'immobilisa, heureuse comme ça. Santana avança la main au hasard, et le bout de ses doigts caressa la hanche de Brittany avant que leurs mains ne se trouvent.

« Ton nez est froid », l'entendit dire Santana doucement. « Et oui, je le vois. Je peux pas croire que t'ai rien dit. »

« Je pensais pas qu'il serait attaché à.. »

« Une fille ? »

« Non », dit Santana, ouvrant les yeux. Brittany avait toujours les siens clos, et Santana commença à sourire. « Toi. »

« Est ce que c'est un problème ? », demanda Brittany en ouvrant finalement un œil. Elle vit Santana la regarder et ouvrit les deux yeux, et Santana vit enfin ce sourire éclatant lui être adressé. Elle releva le menton, supprima le reste de distance les séparant, et embrassa Brittany.

« Je crois pas », admit Santana après s'être reculée. Il y eut de nouveau un tiraillement sur le ruban, mais il était tout sauf distrayant. Les tensions étaient calées sur sa respiration maintenant, à chacune de ses expirations à elle, et des inspirations de Brittany.

« Bien », conclut Brittany doucement avant de l'embrasser encore. « Je ne pense pas que s'en soit un, non plus »

FIN.

* * *

><p>PS : Comme les fervents shippers l'ont sûrement découvert, c'est une traduction d'un OS anglais très populaire de blueowls. Story Link : s5900106/1/

Je n'ai rien dit pour que vous puissiez apprécier sans vous demander si vous auriez formulé telle ou telle phrase comme moi.. Mais maintenant, déchainez-vous haha ! Un retour sur mon travail est super gratifiant :) Et non, ce n'est pas moi qui fait une utilisation compulsive de la virgule ^^

Hommage à blueowls, génie des vignettes Brittana !


End file.
